Mahawara
by cuthalion
Summary: A series of six drabbles, inspired by the new Star Trek movie and one of the most unexpected romances I've ever seen. This time, I simply couldn't keep out of Roddenberry's sandbox... NOW COMPLETE!
1. First Contact

_This is the first of a series of drabbles about the (rather surprising) relationship between Spock and Uhura in the brand new_ Star Trek _movie. I guess I thank this to the shining performance of Zachary Quinto and Zoe Saldana (_Mahawara_ is Swahili and means "lovers"). _

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**First Contact**

"Wrong dialect."

The voice startles her. From the corner of her eye Nyota sees the symbol of the Starfleet on blue fabric, and a strong chin with the hint of a dimple. _How long has he been standing there?_

"Sir?"

"Wrong dialect, Cadet Uhura. If you don't change that syllable, you get _bean_ instead of _bee._ Which would give this extraordinary Romulan Spring poem a very different meaning."

From any other man this might have been an ingenious joke. But from _this _man?

For the first time she meets his gaze.

_His eyes are smiling at her. _


	2. Words

_According to my sources, Nyota Uhura was born in the United States of Africa, and her native language is Swahili - which is something I play with in this drabble._

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Words**

As a child, her favorite word was _barafu... _a colorful, ringing expression for something far beyond her horizon. She wanted to see _barafu_, to feel and even smell it. Then eagerness, ambition and brilliance swept her away from home, and she finally touched her first block of ice.

Now she courageously hews a path through the harsh grammar of Klingon. She eats, drinks and dreams countless new languages, her head spinning with phrases and sentences.

But in _his_ presence, her mind returns to the tongue of her birth.

He is not _barafu_. He is _hekima moto_ – wisdom and fire.


	3. Touch

**Touch**

Watching Spock opening to her is happiness tinged with guilt; it seems like a crime to break through the shell around his heart, wrought of logic, culture and iron control. _Emotions are human. Being human is weakness. _

Then comes the night when he tells her about his father Sarek, and about his childhood. She listens, warmed by his trust and thankful for everything he's willing to offer. When she turns to leave, his hands reach out, holding her back and pulling her close, and finally – _finally! _- their lips meet.

It is sheer ecstasy... and sheer logic, after all.


	4. Names

**Names**

Seriously - enduring a middle name like _Tiberius _should teach Kirk to respect her privacy. But he never gives up. His boastful school boy charm is unnerving, and yet... there is something behind his eyes that makes Nyota think of a sword in a garish scabbard. _A sword, created for battle. _

Spock never asked for her forename: he probably registered it the day she arrived, filing it away in a secret corner of his phenomenal memory. He regards Kirk with a mixture of amazement and disdain, and still...

Somehow she knows that they are two sides of the same blade.


	5. Roots

**Roots**

His planet has died.

Spock's hand opens and closes convulsively, as if still trying to keep his mother from tumbling into the abyss. Nyota is numb with shock. When he leaves the bridge, her body takes over and makes her follow him. The door of the turbolift separates them from the rest of the ship, from the rest of the world.

_Asili,_ she thinks, her hands cupping his face. _Roots..._ His roots have been disrupted within the blink of an eye, and his pain oozes through her skin and tears at her heart.

"_What do you need?... Tell me." _

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Yes, _asili_ does mean _roots_. *smiles*


	6. Hearts

**Author's Note: **

_Now, this is the last one. A heartfelt "Thank you" for more than 5000 hits so far (I've been posting here for more than four years now, and I have never had such a fast, enthusiastic response). That means a lot to me, as much as every single review you decide to give. _

_And though I don't plan to continue this, rumour says that there will be two sequels of the movie, and who knows? Perhaps I decide to "boldly go where I've never gone before" as soon as they're out. Until then - live long and prosper!_

_Cúthalion_

_P.S.: Oh - and _nakupenda_ means_ I love you_. *smiles*_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Hearts**

The lights in Nyota's quarters are dim. They lie skin to skin, his heartbeat close to her ear, his arm heavy on her bare back.

She has been right about Kirk, all the time. He has played dice with fate, reckless and unflinching, and now the day is saved and Spock is alive. Kirk has brought him back to her, and for that alone she will bless him forever.

"_Nakupenda..."_ she whispers against Spock's shoulder.

Suddenly his breath is warm on her face. His mouth feels firm and demanding, and the whole universe melts and dissolves in his kiss.


End file.
